the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Antestarr
Antestarr is a long-standing NeS Hero of the Never-ending Story and is known for his unusual gadgetry and his dark demeanour. His greatest drive within the NeS has been his rivalry with the Writers of the story (citation needed), believing that they are flawed and ultimately undeserving of their influence over himself and the other Characters of the NeS. He was instrumental in the creation of Young (citation needed), the daughter of the NeS and physical incarnation of it. His hope was that Young would allow him to defy the will of the Writers. In his long NeS tenure he participated in a great many events including the defeat of several NeS Villains. Along the way he had a brief affair with the "Last of the NeSferatu", a woman named Nyneve (citation needed). Just prior to the Battle Over London Antestarr found himself on death's doorstep due to overuse of his technology. Nyneve, having been absent from his life for many years, reappeared and gave Antestarr a new lease of life - at the cost of his immortal soul. He is now a NeSferatu, suseptible to the sunlight and with an eternal thirst for blood. Especially the Blood Ink that runs through the veins of Gebohq and Losien Simon. History The Fight of the Century of the Week On NeS Page 1 of the Never-ending Story, the Character named Miss Fire accidentally caused a single Blob to go on a rampageNeS Post #2, NeS Page 1 written by Miss Fire the Writer. and after being chopped into a dozen more versions of itself by Zuljin,NeS Post #3, NeS Page 1 written by Roger Spruce the Writer. Miss Fire was able to correct her mistake by luring the Blobs away from the Arena, where they were, with a bag of popcorn.NeS Post #5, NeS Page 1 written by Miss Fire the Writer. This incident on Page 1 would lead onto events on NeS Page 2. Speaking to an assisstant in Antestarr's Secret Warehouse was Antestarr himself when the bag of popcorn Miss Fire threw somehow made it across space to his asteroid - and along with it came the horde of Blobs.NeS Post #68, NeS Page 2 written by Antestarr the Writer. After dealing with the Blobs, Antestarr decided to go to the Arena in orde to seek revenge upon the one that had sent Blobs to attack his headquarters.NeS Post #70, NeS Page 2 written by Antestarr the Writer. The Arena was where Ares, the God of War, was staging various battles between heroes and villains of the Never-ending Story for the entertainment of the masses on pay-per-view television.NeS Post #65, NeS Page 2 written by Gebohq the Writer. However the Arena battles were actually distracting everyone from the true threat - a gigantic asteroid headed straight for the Earth as directed by Grand Admiral Thrawn and his Star DestroyerStar Destroyer article, Wikipedia - both character and spaceship that originate from the Star WarsStar Wars article, Wikipedia. franchise. Thrawn's intention was to make Earth easier to take after exterminating most of its population.NeS Post #109, NeS Page 3 written by Gebohq the Writer. When Antestarr arrived he began a duel with Miss Fire after he found out she was responsible for the Blobs. He had the choice of weapon and chose his own-crafted Lightfoils.NeS Post #81, NeS Page 3 written by Antestarr the Writer. However Twin Suns, one of the other characters in the Arena, interfered in their duel - bringing it to an end.NeS Post #90, NeS Page 3 written by Gebohq the Writer. The three of them then had to face Thrawn's Rabbit WalkersNeS Post #95, NeS Page 3 written by Gebohq the Writer. and after they had won, Twin Suns took Miss Fire and Antestarr into space in his Red Talon.NeS Post #100, NeS Page 3 written by Twin Suns the Writer. However they could not find Thrawn and had to return.NeS Post #105, NeS Page 3 written by Gebohq the Writer. After the rules of the Arena were changed in order to boost ratings for the show, Antestarr was thrown into a combat ring against a minor NeS Villain, Justyn the "Thread Killer". However they could not find Thrawn and had to return.NeS Post #106, NeS Page 3 written by Gebohq the Writer. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NeS Heroes Category:NeS1 Heroes Category:NeS1 Characters Category:NeS2 Characters Category:NeS2 Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Technology Characters